A known labeling device pulls out the label holding band from the label roll, peels a label from the label holding band, and then puts the peeled label on a surface of a subject, such as a test tube (refer to patent documents 1).
FIG. 8 is a schematic diagram showing the construction of the conventional labeling device. Numeral 100 indicates the label roll in the figure. This label roll 100 is formed by winding around a winding core 103 the label holding band 102 which releasably holds a plurality of labels 101 on one surface thereof.
The label roll 100 is mounted on a shaft 104. The label holding band 102 of the label roll 100 is continuously drawn out by a platen roller 105.
Numeral 106 indicates a printing head. The printing head 106 prints suitable information on the surface of the label 101 held on the label holding band 102.
The label holding band 102 passes through and advances under the printing head 106, is bent at an acute angle by a peeling plate 107, and then passes between a pair of feeding rollers 108 which are arranged under the peeling plate 107. With constituting the device in this way, when the label holding band 102 passes the peeling plate 107, the label holding band 102 is bent at the acute angle by the peeling plate 107, and the label 101 is peeled from the label holding band 102. Peeled label 101 is put on suitable pasting subjects 110, such as a test tube, by means of a pasting roller 111. Numeral 112 indicates an auxiliary roller in FIG. 8.